<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Special by Gold_and_Rubies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440731">Something Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies'>Gold_and_Rubies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's something short and sweet for Valentine's Day! It's a one shot set after In It For The Long Haul (WIP)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claudia walked quickly and quietly to her home in Sanctuary. She had managed to take a trip to Diamond City without MacCready tagging along. She managed to convince him that he need some bonding time with Duncan.</p><p>She considered her trip to be pretty successful. It was Valentine’s Day, and she wanted to get something nice for the boys. She got some nice candies for both, a few comic books for MacCready, and some handmade action figures for Duncan.</p><p>She slipped into the house without anyone seeing her. She set her bag down, and grabbed the things she had bought. She set everything up on the coffee table so it looked nice. When she was happy with it, she put her bag in the bedroom, and left to go look for the boys.</p><p>She found them on the opposite side of the island, near the river. She stopped and watched them for a bit. They were playing catch, and it warmed her heart a bit. She found an intact kickball</p><p>It took them a bit for one to notice her, but when MacCready did the brightest smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Dia!” he exclaimed.<br/></p><p>Duncan dropped the ball, and ran to her. It had taken him a bit to warm up to her, but now if he wasn’t with his dad he was practically glued to her side.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” she said, reaching down to give him a hug, “How are you?”</p><p>“Good, I saw a radstag today!”<br/></p><p>“Really? That’s cool!”<br/></p><p>“Yeah! They look weird,” he said, and continued to babble on.<br/></p><p>MacCready chuckled as he walked up to them. He drew Claudia into a hug, and greeted her with a kiss.</p><p>“Welcome back,” he said, “I hope the secret mission was successful?”<br/></p><p>She smiled up at him, “It was.”</p><p>“You gonna tell me about it?”<br/></p><p>“If you two want to come back to the house?”<br/></p><p>MacCready knelt down, “What do you think, buddy? Want to know what the secret mission was?”</p><p>“Yeah!”<br/></p><p>“Alright,” he smiled as he stood up, “Let me go grab the ball.”<br/></p><p>He grabbed the kickball, and they headed to the house. Duncan ran ahead of them. She felt excited, and almost giddy. It wasn’t often things like this happen. MacCready kept one of eyebrows raised at her almost the entire time.</p><p>She unlocked the door, and let them in. Duncan raced in past her. She watched as he spun around to look back at her and his dad, and then almost fall over when the display on the coffee table caught his eye. His eyes almost doubled in size.</p><p>“Wow!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Wha-” MacCready started as he walked in, but then saw what Duncan was looking at.<br/></p><p>He looked at Claudia, “What’s all this for?”</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve heard of it, but before the war there was a holiday called Valentine’s Day. It was used mostly to just sell stuff, but it was supposed to celebrate love. I thought getting you some stuff would be nice.”<br/></p><p>“Well it definitely is, but now I feel bad for not getting you something, and Duncan might go a bit crazy over the candy.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” she said as she wrapped her hands around him, “You can make it up to me later.”<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>